


Purple Paisley

by Bartlettfan24



Category: Younger (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartlettfan24/pseuds/Bartlettfan24
Summary: Starts off when Charles visits Liza at the department store. Total re-imagining of the show.Will eventually be rated MA for explicit sexual content but for this first chapter is mushy and fluff.





	Purple Paisley

**Author's Note:**

> I am straying very far from the shows timeline and also ignoring Josh. In my mind, Liza and Josh hooked up a couple of times but never got serious with each other. Instead they have become good friends.

Purple Paisley

Chapter One

She had never expected Mr. Brooks to show up at the department store. Liza had said her good-byes and cut her ties with Emperical. She took the job that Michelle got her because nothing was more important than making sure that Caitlin had the college education and experience she deserved, not having to worry about tuition. 

But when Liza heard Charles’ voice her heart stopped and her knees nearly buckled. What was he doing here? Why would he come this far? 

“What are you doing here?” Charles asked with curiosity and a hint of sarcasm. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

“I think I do.” 

With those four little words Liza’s mind was reeling. Did he know the truth? Did he come here to yell at her? To sue her or expose her? Panic was slowly creeping all over Liza. Charles says something about Emerical wanting Liza back but she barely hears him. All she can think about is telling him the truth, not wanting to keep lying to him or Kelsey or Diana. 

“And while you’re at it, think about this-” with that Charles’ lips were on Liza’s. Everything around her froze, hell she wasn’t even sure if she was breathing. The moment his hand was on her cheek, she realized what was happening and ignoring all her instincts, she kissed him back. It was the type of kiss you see in the movies, full of passion and curiosity. It was the type of kiss that makes you forget about all logistics and just do what your body tells you to do. 

Eventually they pulled apart but Charles’ hands never left Liza’s neck. It was almost territorial. 

“I will definitely give that a lot of thought.” Was all Liza could manage to say before Charles walked away and in that instant, Liza saw her potential life flash before her eyes. Without even thinking Liza chases after Charles. 

“Charles! Charles wait!” Having the incredibly long legs that he has, Charles had made it out to the parking lot already but when he hear her voice he turned around so fast he thought he might fall over. There she was running to him. When she finally made it to him she was out of breath. Charles takes her hands holding them both in front of him to help Liza find her balance and catch her breath. 

“I need you to know why I left. I need you to know the truth.” Liza says fast and hurried.   
“Liza what are you talking about?” Charles was more confused then when he had arrived. 

“The reason I left Emerical and why I cannot come back, is because I’m not who you think I am. Thad is…is dead because of me.” 

“Liza, you are not making any sense. We all saw the video, Thad’s death was an accident. You can’t blame yourself for that and Kelsey just needs some time to process what happened.” Charles says, trying to calm her down. 

“He wouldn’t have even been there if it weren’t for me. I found out that he was cheating on Kelsey and I told him that either he told her or I would. Well, he found out about me and was using that to blackmail me into to not telling Kelsey. I told him I didn’t care that, that she deserved to know the truth before she married him and then the pipe fell.” 

“What could he have possibly found out about you that he would act that way?”

Liza drops her hands from Charles’, takes a deep breath and looks up to Charles, staring right into his eyes. 

“I’m not 26. I lied about my age to get my job. I’m 40 and Thad knew, he planned to hold it over my head indefinitely.”

Charles face could only be described as extreme disbelief. He started laughing and then stopped and stared at Liza, as if he was examining her. “You’re 40?”

“Yes. I’m so sorry. You will never know how sorry I am, but I care about Kelsey and Diana…and you, I don’t want to lie anymore. But that is why I left, to protect you all.”

“This whole time I’ve been telling myself to shut my feelings down, that you are only 26; I can’t possibly burden you with dating someone like me. The whole time you were actually my age.”

“Charles I do not have enough ways to apologize.” 

“It all makes sense.”

Liza genuinely confused says, “What does?”

“The night you babysat for me, when I asked you if you were sure that you were twenty six, you never actually answered me. You shrugged it off and changed the subject.”

 

“I didn’t want that night to end, talking to you was so refreshing. My soon to be ex-husband and I never had conversations like that. I was captivated by you.” She pauses and then continues, “When people talk, listen completely. Most people never listen.”

Charles looks at Liza showing very little emotion. “Hemingway.”

“I promise, the only thing I lied about was my age. I’m still me and you kissing me, that is the single greatest thing to happen to me since my daughter was born.”

“Daughter? You have a daughter?”

Liza pulls out her phone and pulls up a picture of Caitlin. “This is Caitlin, she is a freshman in college.”

Charles, fighting every urge to grab Liza and kiss her until the end of time, simply replies, “Is she why you lied?”

“The simple answer, yes. I’d like to tell you the whole story, if you are willing to listen. I understand if you never want to see me again.”

“Liza, you don’t understand. Do you know how relieved I am? I have wanted to take you out on a date since the night you babysat but I couldn’t. Not only did you work for me but also you were half my age. Now, you are standing here telling me that you are only five years younger then me and divorced. We have so much more in common then I could have imagined. Yes of course I want to hear the whole story. And you will be lucky if I ever let you out of my sight again.” 

Charles steps forward and places his hands on either side of Liza’s face, his thumbs gently brushing away the tears that had silently been falling down her cheeks. Slowly he bends his head towards her and kisses Liza in the most delicate, soul-taking kiss she had ever experienced. 

“You’re coming back to Emerical. We’ll tell everyone the truth, together. It is not right without you there.”

And with that he kisses her again before she can protest.


End file.
